


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°25 : « Frères »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Csilla, Drabble, He deserves more fan love, Legends Never Die, We don't have enough Thrass, siblings love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Petite scène du quotidien sur Csilla.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°25 : « Frères »

**Author's Note:**

> Pour le moment, Thrawn continuera d'apparaître comme il l'est dans les « Legends », mais maintenant que j'ai ENFIN lu le nouveau livre, il existe de fortes probabilités que je mixe les deux univers et que vous voyiez un jour apparaître Eli Vanto dans ce recueil (évidemment accompagné de son Chiss préféré xD).

\- Tu es prêt ? s'exclama Thrass, en direction du sommet de l'escalier.

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

Thrawn dévala les marches en enfilant sa veste. Les deux frères allaient être en retard pour la prochaine séance de cinéma, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? demanda Thrass à son aîné. Tu es pourtant monté te préparer bien avant moi.

Thrawn ne répondit pas, faussement concentré sur l'enfilage de ses chaussures.

\- Tu avais encore le nez plongé dans tes revues d'art, je parie, le taquina son frère avec un large sourire amusé.

L'aîné releva la tête, mais esquiva encore de répondre.

\- Allons-y, dit-il plutôt, avant que l'on soit vraiment en retard.

**Author's Note:**

> Premièrement : Étant donné que nous n'en avons strictement jamais rien su, j'ai décidé que Thrawn était l'aîné de Thrass. Je cherche encore pourquoi j'ai pensé ça x')
> 
> Deuxièmement : Ces noms Chiss... ils sont perturbants... J'ai utilisé les noms raccourcis des deux frères, ici, mais suivant la logique des noms Chiss, leurs prénoms devraient être Raw et Ras, non ? Bref. C'est prise de tête xD


End file.
